Le Phoenix
by Sojiro
Summary: En deux ans, il est devenu solitaire, renfermé, l'élève à éviter. Mais en ce moment crucial, il est l'heure pour lui de connaître ses véritables origines avec pour compagnons, les morts. Attention Crossover postPoudlard.


Certains d'entre vous se sont peut-être demandés pourquoi j'avais retiré le début de cette histoire. en fait, je devais remanier la fin de ce chapitre pour la suite de l'histoire. certes les modifications sont minimes mais elles sont importantes. par contre je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais je vais essayer de finir le chapitre dès la fin du chapitre en cours du Roi Rouge.

Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine.

_**Le phœnix**_

Prologue : juin 1998 

_-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment moi, celui que beaucoup considèrent comme le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, ai pu envoyer Harry droit aux Enfers_ Même si cela fait deux ans déjà qu'il s'entraîne et malgré ses progrès, il n'est pas encore assez puissant pour faire face à toute son armée et réaliser la prophétie. Une fois là-bas, il se fera tuer par le premier mangemort qu'il croisera. _Je le sais suffisamment puisque je le surveille depuis qu'il est entré dans cette école. Moi qui croyais qu'il n'irait pas le faire dans l'immédiat. _

Flash-back : la veille au soir :

Le directeur parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de son élève, dans l'espoir que celui-ci veuille bien lui parler. Arrivé devant les portes donnant sur le parc, il le vit à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il continua sa route en direction des escaliers sans se soucier de la présence du professeur.

-Harry attend. Que comptes-tu faire après la fin de l'année ? Tu sais que Voldemort te cherchera toujours après.

Le dit Harry s'immobilisa avant de gravir les marches, ne se tournant pas vers son interlocuteur, il lui avait répondu d'une voie froide et calme.

Fin du flash-back.

Le directeur de Poudlard se hâta dans les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre au banquet, là où se trouvait la totalité de l'ordre du phœnix. En effet, la découverte du QG au Square Grimmaurd avait poussé Albus Dumbledore à le déplacer à Poudlard.

Les circonstances du moment étaient désastreuses. Les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été croissantes en nombre pendant les derniers mois. La moitié des élèves de Serpentard et des trois autres maisons faisaient partis des rangs de Voldemort. Mais comme il n'y avait aucune preuve contre eux, pas de trace de la marque, Dumbledore était obligé de les accepter. Azkaban était aux mains des Mangemorts, et le ministère n'était qu'une ombre de lui-même.

Et l'Ordre, bien qu'avec une cinquantaine de membres, ne pouvait faire face à toutes ces attaques. Même avec l'aide providentielle de quelques sixième et septième année tel ceux de Gryffondor.

Mais un seul élève restait à l'écart des autres, solitaire et ne se mêlant pas des affaires des autres. Son nom : Harry Potter. Il était devenu froid et distant avec tout le monde suite à sa cinquième année. Préférant la solitude et le silence. Ceux qui avaient osé lui parler les premières fois s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie après avoir malencontreusement rencontré un mur.

Même ses anciens amis s'y étaient cassés des dents, au sens propre du terme. Ils l'avaient accusé de se désintéresser d'un combat qui était le sien, que c'était ce qu'auraient voulu ses parents et son parrain. Ils avaient alors échoué contre un mur, écrasé par l'aura de leur camarade. Et cela sous les yeux effarés de tous, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Il leurs avait alors répondu :

-Vous êtes comme les autres. Vous vous prétendez mes amis mais en fait vous ne voulez qu'une seule chose : être sauver d'un homme dont vous n'osez même pas prononcer le nom. Il est tellement facile de laisser la tâche à d'autres, même quand celui-ci n'a même pas dix-huit ans. Et bien je vais vous dire ce que je pense de tout cela. Si vous voulez vivre battez-vous sans moi. Je ne suis en rien concerné par cette guerre. Si vous êtes incapables de vous défendre alors c'est que vous ne valez pas la peine de vivre. Que Voldemort vous tue s'il en a envie. S'il s'en prend à moi alors je lui ferai face, au lieu de me réfugier derrière les barrières de Poudlard. Et ceci est valable pour tous autant que vous êtes. Il regarda le directeur. Prophétie ou pas, débrouillez-vous seul !

Il était alors parti de la salle, laissant retomber ses camarades sur le sol avec plusieurs blessures. Après cet épisode, il était devenu l'élève à éviter par toutes les maisons. Mais cela, il n'en avait que faire. Ainsi il pouvait préparer sa vengeance en toute tranquillité.

De plus, lors de cette année, il s'était attiré les foudres des professeurs ne venant que rarement en classe depuis le mois de janvier. Passant ses journées enfermées dans ses appartements personnels, nul ne savait où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'il y faisait.

Le directeur arriva enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle, complètement essoufflé. Il poussa les lourdes portes interrompant le déjeuner. Voyant son visage grave, les professeurs se levèrent prêt à toutes éventualités. Les élèves cessèrent leurs discussions, préférant écouter ce qui aller suivre.

-Albus, que vous arrive t-il ?

-C'est très grave Minerva. Avant de venir, j'ai consulté la carte. Et le jeune Potter n'est plus dans les murs de l'école.

-Et où est passé ce stupide morveux ?

-Il suffit Severus, Harry n'est pas son père, alors inutile de cracher votre haine sur lui qui plus est lorsqu'il n'est pas ici. Hier soir, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs de l'aile désaffectée. Comme à son habitude, il allait partir quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire une fois les ASPICs passés. Il ne m'a dit qu'une phrase : " **_la première chose que je ferai sera de quitter ce monde rempli d'hypocrisie et retrouver mes racines. Mais avant cela, ce qui a commencé il y a presque dix-sept ans doit finir, et le plus tôt sera le mieux_**."

Toute l'assemblée restait silencieuse. Tous avaient compris ce que cela signifiait. Harry Potter était parti affronter _Celui – Dont - On – Ne – Doit – Pas - Prononcer – Le - Nom_.

-Mais il n'est tout de même pas parti…

-Hélas si. Harry est bien parti affronter Voldemort dans son château.

-Il est complètement inconscient. Ce lieu est gardé par une centaine de Mangemorts.

-Je sais Severus. C'est pourquoi nous y allons. Le directeur se tourna vers les élèves. Les cours sont annulés pour cet(te) après-midi. Les préfets en chefs sont chargés des autres élèves le temps de notre absence. Vous ne devez en aucun cas quitter la Grande Salle au cas où les événements ne tourneraient pas à notre avantage.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser apparaître le ministre.

-Dumbledore, que signifie ce hibou que je viens de recevoir. Pourquoi vouloir vingt Aurors sur-le-champ ?

-Cornélius, vous êtes venu. Nous nous rendons dans le repaire de Voldemort. Le Survivant y est en ce moment même, seul.

Le ministre ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ne sachant quoi dire. Mais il était heureux que ce maudit gamin lui serve à quelque chose, enfin s'il battait Vous – Savez – Qui.

-Bien si vous n'avez pas d'objections, allons-y.

La petite troupe de professeurs et d'Aurors se mit en marche en s'avançant dans la Grande Salle.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Vous vous rendez à la mort uniquement pour aller sauver quelqu'un qui se croit assez puissant pour défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le directeur s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

-Monsieur Malefoy, c'est gentil à vous de faire part de votre opinion, mais sachez que Harry Potter est assez puissant pour mettre hors jeu la moitié des Mangemorts du château et assez rusé pour se jouer de l'autre moitié. Alors n'ayez aucune crainte. Il ne risque pas de mourir de sitôt et nous non plus.

Dumbledore sourit en voyant le préfet des Serpentards perdre son masque d'arrogance. Il quitta alors le château avec le reste des professeurs et du ministre, prenant le soin de fermer chaque issue de Poudlard. Puis une fois hors des barrières de l'école, ils transplanèrent directement devant le domaine du mage noir, au cœur des Highlands.

Ils poussèrent la lourde porte en fer forgé, surpris de pouvoir y pénétrer sans problème. Normalement des barrières devaient empêcher toutes intrusions. Une fois devant les portes du château en lui-même, ils virent deux corps allongés. Le directeur s'avança.

-Ils ne sont pas morts, juste assommés. Et pour un bout de temps. Je ne connais pas le sort qui a fait cela mais il me dit quelque chose.

-Monsieur le directeur vous croyez que c'est le jeune Potter qui a fait cela. Parce que je viens de jeter un œil aux barrières, elles ont littéralement explosées. Apparemment quelqu'un les aurait poussées au bout de leurs capacités, trop grande saturation de puissance magique.

-Je ne sais pas Filius, vous êtes un expert ici alors je me fie à vous, mais ça en a tout l'air. Je savais qu'Harry avait fait des progrès mais au point de faire exploser les protections de Voldemort, il y a un trou. Mais il me semble que le sort utilisé est le même que celui qui a envoyé monsieur Weasley à l'infirmerie il y a deux mois, alors qu'il voulait se battre avec Harry. Soit il cachait ses capacités, soit il n'est pas seul. Continuons.

Il pénétrèrent dans le château, leurs sens aux aguets. Près à faire face aux Mangemorts présents. Mais ils avaient sous-estimé le Survivant. Chaque Mangemorts qu'ils croisèrent, étaient soit assommés suite à un choc contre un mur, comme en témoignaient les marques sur ceux-ci, soit victime de sorts plus ou moins dangereux comme le _Stupéfix_ ou des sorts d'immobilisation ou de coma.

-Au bout de ce couloir doit se situer la salle du trône, salle où doit se trouver Voldemort. Et bizarrement nous n'avons trouvé aucun Mangemorts sur notre route.

-En fait Albus, nous avons vu quatre-vingt trois Mangemorts dont un mort. Totalement brûlé. La seule chose reconnaissable était un bras en argent.

-Peter Pettigrow…merci Kingsley. Bien faites attention, nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous allons tomber en entrant dans cette pièce.

-De plus je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas être seuls. Nous n'avons vu aucune trace des deux âmes damnées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le directeur approuva de la tête la réflexion de son professeur de potion. Lui aussi l'avait remarqué et il espérait qu'Harry allait bien. Il pénétra le premier dans la pièce toujours sur ses gardes mais l'état de la pièce le figea sur place comme les autres personnes derrière lui.

La pièce n'était plus qu'un immense champ de ruine. Des cratères parcouraient le sol et des taches de sang immenses ruisselaient ici et là. Deux corps gisaient quasiment sans vie dans un coin. Seul leurs gémissements prouvaient qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Et dans le fond de la salle, à trois mètres du sol, se trouvait le Survivant entouré d'une aura rouge sang, le torse nu montrant son tatouage, un ange noir, Hadès le maître des Enfers dans toute sa splendeur. Harry Potter arborait également deux ailes d'anges d'un noir de geais. Et par terre, dans un état plus que critique, recouvert de blessures et gisant dans son propre sang, Tom Elvis Jedusor, le mage noir Voldemort. Harry se tourna alors vers eux. Les dominant de ses yeux noirs, entourés d'un fin liseré vert émeraude. Et sur sa joue gauche le tatouage d'un phœnix noir que tous lui connaissaient. Il leur parla d'une voix froide comme à son habitude

-Vous voilà enfin. Je pensais que vous viendriez plus vite. Enfin. Vous allez pouvoir assister à la chute du grand Tom Jedusor. Mais je pense que beaucoup de monde aimerait voir cela, que dites-vous s'y nous allions à Poudlard ?

Avant même qu'ils puissent répondre, il attira les corps inertes des Mangemorts à ses pieds, aux côtés de leur maître et fit disparaître tous les occupants dans une fumée noire.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves restaient sceptiques quant au départ des professeurs pour le repaire de Vous – Savez – Qui. Les discussions furent coupées par l'apparition d'une étrange fumée près de la porte, ce qui incita les élèves à se regrouper vers le fond, les septièmes années en premier.

La fumée laissa rapidement place aux personnes qui occupaient encore quelques instants avant la salle du trône de Voldemort. Toujours dans la même position, les professeurs observant les trois blessés, et Harry toujours dans les airs. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour tous de voir apparaître pour les uns les professeurs, et pour les autres la Grande Salle.

-Nous avons transplané directement dans Poudlard, mais c'est impossible.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous devriez savoir que les règles sont faites pour être détournées. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'héritier des Maraudeurs. Bien tout le monde est là, comme vous pouvez être prévisible, vous allez avoir ce que vous attendez tous, la mort de Voldemort et en prime celle de ses deux âmes damnées. Mais laissez moi vous les présenter.

Il se posa au sol, en un geste gracieux, prouvant que malgré le noir de ses ailes, il restait un ange. Il retira les deux cagoules des Mangemorts. Laissant voir les visages de Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Potter, vous n'avez pas l'intention de les tuer tous les trois.

-Bien sur que si, j'en ai gagné le droit, ils m'ont enlevé ma seule famille. Et ce n'est pas un ministre stupide qui va me le retirer. Et que vienne celui qui ose le prétendre.

Il s'avança vers Bellatrix, celle qui lui avait enlevé son parrain. Il sortit une épée de nulle part, il leva le bras dans l'intention de lui couper la tête quand il fut interrompu.

-Potter arrêtez-vous, maintenant.

-Je me doutais que tu allais intervenir Snivellus. Cheveux gras ne veut pas perdre sa chère et tendre amante.

Toute la salle resta figer. Personne ne connaissait cette relation et apparemment même pas le directeur.

-Comme c'est triste, personne ne connaissait cette information. Je ne suis pas navré de l'avoir dite alors. Mais bon, ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de le faire.

D'un coup rapide, il trancha la tête de la femme. Faisant détourner le regard de pratiquement toute la salle. Les plus jeunes rendant leur déjeuner à la vue du sang et de la tête roulant au sol. Harry affichait un sourire radieux comme si cela était une bonne chose de faite, et cela en étais une.

-Je vais te tuer morveux.

Rogue s'avançait rapidement vers son élève hais dans l'intention de lui faire regretter son geste. Harry releva la tête et fusilla du regard son professeur qui alla percuter le mur du fond, écrasé par la puissance de son élève.

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Elle m'a pris Sirius donc je lui ai pris la vie. Comme j'ai pris celle de Peter Pettigrow qui a osé trahir mes parents. Inutile de vous acharner sur moi, je ne souhaite pas vous tuer, enfin pour le moment.

Il détourna la tête portant son intention sur l'autre Mangemort.

-C'est le tour de celui qui m'a enlevé mon dernier lien avec mes parents, Remus Lupin. Pour cela, Lucius tu vas mourir.

-Vas…te …faire…foutre…Potter.

-Que de courage pour un homme mort. Comme précédemment, il leva le bras.

-Potter, tu fais ça et tu es mort toi aussi.

-Malefoy fils à présent. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me déranger. Que comptes-tu faire, tu ne peux pas bouger.

En effet, Drago essaya de s'avancer mais il ne pouvait pas, il semblait coller au sol.

-Harry depuis quand fais-tu de la magie sans baguette ?

-Ce n'est pas de la magie sans baguette vieux fou ! Et maintenant laissez-moi.

Et pour la deuxième fois, une tête roula au sol. Accompagnée cette fois par les évanouissements du professeur Chourave et de quelques filles.

Restait à présent un seul homme, et pas le moindre. Celui responsable de la mort de ses parents. Il lui prit lentement la tête et le força à se relever.

-Alors Tom, prêt à mourir ?

-Oui. Et je suis heureux que se soit toi. Par contre, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir élever comme mon fils ce funeste jour d'octobre. Il a signé mon arrêt de mort. J'ai fait le mauvais choix.

-Je sais. Et si tu l'avais fait, tu serais à l'heure actuelle à la tête de ce pays. Et tu n'aurais personne à craindre. Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu as fait le mauvais choix, adieu.

-Adieu Harry, prends-en soin !

Une autre tête roula. C'était la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort, celui que tous craignaient. Harry fit disparaître son épée et se tourna vers les professeurs.

-Alors heureux, la prophétie est accomplie. Et comme promis, je quitte ce monde.

-Pas si vite stupide morveux, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons te laisser partir.

-Oh que si ! Car ici ne règne qu'hypocrisie et stupidité. Il regarda Dumbledore. Vous êtes dirigés depuis deux ans par un Mangemort et vous ne faites rien.

Pour prouver ses dires, il s'avança vers le ministre qui essaya de reculer mais n'y parvint pas. Harry arracha sa manche droite, une fois à sa hauteur et tous purent voir la marque des ténèbres. Fudge se fit rapidement encercler par les Aurors.

-Bien, il est l'heure pour moi de partir mais avant ça, il me reste une chose à faire.

De son aura, une ombre se dessina. Elle prit de plus en plus d'importance jusqu'à former un phœnix noir. L'ombre se détacha de l'adolescent pour se diriger vers les trois corps. Et entra en eux pour ensuite revenir à sa place d'origine.

Harry déploya ses ailes et pris quelques mètres d'altitude. Une fois stabilisé, trois formes argentées semblaient sortir des corps et prendre forme humaine. Au bout de quelques secondes, les formes prirent l'apparence d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année pour Voldemort et deux filles de quinze ans pour les Mangemorts.

-Ce que vous voyez ici est la représentation de la magie. Toujours sous forme féminine, plus elle semble vieille, plus elle est puissante. Mais ne dépassant jamais des filles de vingt-cinq ans. Les ayant tués tous les trois je m'approprie leurs pouvoirs. Ivy, Anna venez.

Les deux plus jeunes se dirigèrent vers lui, il les prit dans ses bras. Et au fur et à mesure elles entrèrent en lui, finissant par ne faire plus qu'un. La même chose se passa avec la magie de Voldemort, qu'il avait nommé Saya, mais qu'il avait embrassé. Son aura augmenta encore, faisant frémir les occupants du château par la puissance ressentie. Il se posa à nouveau à terre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta avant de sortir leurs faisant toujours dos.

-Ma tâche est finie. Je vous quitte mais que nul n'essaie de me retrouver sinon je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le dépouiller de sa magie après l'avoir tué. Adieu.

Il quitta alors le Grande Salle pour toujours. Les personnes encore présentes étaient sous le choc. Rogue avait fini par retrouver le sol dans une chute assez conséquente. Tous ne pouvaient croire leur yeux, Harry Potter venait de faire trois morts puis leur avaient retiré toute trace de magie du corps pour se l'approprier. Il était déjà puissant pour pouvoir battre Voldemort sans recevoir aucune blessure mais que doit-il en être maintenant. Cet état de stase resta encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le directeur ne débarrasse le sol de la salle et que les élèves la quittent pour leurs salles communes.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, personne n'entendit parler du Survivant et même plus tard. Mais les Mangemorts étaient maintenant jugés puis enfermés à Azkaban redevenu sous contrôle et d'où les Détraqueurs avaient été chassés.

Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait c'est qu'avant de partir, Harry Potter était monté sur la plus haute tour du château de Poudlard. Tour où l'attendait les fantômes.

-Maître, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en pleine forme.

-Merci Peeves. J'en suis content aussi. Il lui sourit sincèrement, comme il le faisait avec eux uniquement. Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Mais je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été heureux d'apprendre mes véritables racines avec vous.

-C'est à nous de vous remercier, avec les sorciers qui ont perdu leur savoir sur les fantômes, nous avons été heureux de retrouver un véritable shaman qui nous a fait à nouveau partager le goût de la vie.

-Merci Sir Nicolas. Je ne vous oublierai jamais et si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide vous savez où me trouver.

-Alors vous y allez vraiment. Harry hocha la tête. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi l'honneur de vous confier votre premier fantôme. Morgane. Une fée arriva devant Harry, nul ne faisait de doute qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit. Voici Morgane, le fantôme de l'ancienne reine des fées de la forêt. Elle a accepté de vous accompagner pendant votre périple.

-Je vous remercie tous. Morgane, je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi. J'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour vous. Il sortit une boîte en velours qu'il ouvrit, laissant apparaître plusieurs chevalières. Ceci est l'une de mes créations, il s'agit de bagues contenant une partie de mon pouvoir. Avec ces chevalières vous pourrez prendre forme humaine quand vous le souhaitez, dans la limite de la puissance renfermée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que je serais en vie, une partie de mon Furyoku ira dans ses bagues pour les recharger. Baron, je vous charge d'en remettre une à chaque fantôme du château. Le fantôme de Serpentard baissa la tête en acceptant sa mission. Une dernière chose, si un jour vous avez besoin de mon aide, vous savez où me trouver. Maintenant partons pour le village de mes racines, le village des Paches.

Il fit disparaître ses ailes, puis revêtu une cape noire dont il rabattit le capuchon sur la tête. Et il transplana pour l'Amérique.


End file.
